Once a well that traverses a subterranean hydrocarbon bearing formation has been drilled, it is common to attach a variety of tools or equipment to the end of a conductive or nonconductive wireline and lower the tools or equipment downhole to perform wireline operations. For example, certain flow control devices such as subsurface safety valves, plugs, packers, gas lift valves and the like are commonly lowered into the wellbore or retrieved from the wellbore via wireline. Similarly, certain downhole devices such as sliding sleeves and the like are commonly actuated using a service tool suspended on a wireline.
During any of the above wireline operations, there is always a risk that the wireline may break during the operation. For example, the weight of the tool string sometimes exceeds the breaking strength of the wireline. Alternatively, if the tool string may become stuck in the wellbore, it may be necessary to pull on the wireline to release the tool string. Such excessive tension on the wireline may cause the wireline to break. In addition, in the case of detonating a perforating gun, the shock generated by the perforating gun will sometimes cause the wireline to break. Furthermore, if an out of range pressure condition occurs during a wireline operation, it may be necessary to shut in the well at a set of shear rams or at a subsurface safety valve. In either case, the wireline may be cut during the shut in operation.
When such a wireline break occurs, it becomes necessary to find and retrieve the broken wireline from the wellbore. It has been found, however, that it is often difficult to find and retrieve the broken wireline as the wireline typically falls down into the wellbore and coils up against the interior wall of the wellbore. In addition, finding and retrieving such as broken wireline is particularly difficult when a wellbore restriction is present uphole of the broken wireline.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a tool that is capable of finding the end of a wireline after the wireline has broken downhole. A need has also arisen for such a tool that can pass through a restriction in the wellbore yet still find the end of the broken wireline. Further, a need has arisen for such a tool that allows for the retrieval of the broken wireline after the end of the wireline has been found.